<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Shoes #writeober2020 by YungWenLean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859343">2 Shoes #writeober2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean'>YungWenLean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hilda: baby shoes, never worn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 Shoes #writeober2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of a #writeober2020 challenge. This fandom needs #writeonerstein but this fic is about something completely different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue ones with the stars, from <em>Hansel &amp; Grethel</em>. The tiny crocheted army boots. The pale blue ones with forget-me-nots. The red suede ones. The purple ones with the green shoelaces, from Fezzan, must be from the fifties. The pink ones with lace and tiny strawberries. The ones with frog faces. The ones with fur trim, they must be really old. The polka dot ones. The ones with the stripes. The ones Elisabeth gave her, that were made for baby Ragnhild. The ones with the silver embroidery, they are a bit too much, but then again, they are going to a special baby.</p><p> </p><p>Evangelin had tried not to buy baby clothes. People said it’s bad luck to buy baby clothes before the baby arrives. Eva is not superstitious, but it gets to you. And just seeing baby clothes, it hurts after years and years of monthly disappointments. But the shoes, sometimes she couldn’t help herself. They are just so tiny. Such a silly thing, all these shoes for somebody who won’t be able to walk or stand. </p><p> </p><p>For years, she hid her shoe collection. Didn’t even show it to Wolf. When Evangelin finally needed baby shoes, she realised she only had one pair that was large enough. The rest were too tiny. But now she doesn’t need to hide them anymore. Doesn’t need to torture herself looking through the blue box in her closet. Hilda is not a person who strikes Evangelin like someone who enjoys shopping for cute baby stuff. Evangelin looks through her collection one last time before she takes out the wrapping paper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>